User talk:True NCR
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the The NCR power struggle page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Power struggle True NCR, You recently created a page detailing the "power struggle" that the your posse faces. First off, if you want to write about your posse, you must do it on your posse's page, or in a blog post. Posses do not require their own articles. As such, your page "The NCR power struggle" has been deleted. Do not create it again or you will be blocked. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:28, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Source hi i am a member of ncr and i like what you have wrote about us i would like to be your new source if you need any information also make a posse page about it or they will keep deleting it im online now if you are we can talk and you said you used to be in the ncr what was your name i will give you all the information you want i just wanna know who im talking to your gamertag then as soon as i see it ill edit and delete it and give you all the information on ncr that you need if you go on the ncr's website theres alot of information about the past on there the web address is www.therealncr.webs.com and heres some info that has beeen hidden for a while rossi and dons old clan was called the western government and it was one of the original clans that murged to make ncr originally don was to be leader of the ncr but he turned down the leader ship to give some one else a try in the beginning also chiefpoozbury hates don because they used to be allies and friends but don was in a mercenary clan which got hired to kill chief and chief was assassinated but not by don but chief hates don because he didnt warm him that he was gonna get assassinated also i heard don knew chief from back before he was in blackhand everythign is goign well theres loads of new recruits and this thing about scotman is over don talked to him and he knows his place the clan is running better than ever oh and don scaleta has retired from the ncr